Love Game!
by Hanayuki19
Summary: Lucy is sent to summer class on a island.As soon as she set foot on the island she gets ambushed by the creepy, pedophile capitan but is saved by a masked man who dresses her up as a male student.What will she do when she finds out that there's a rule?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Schools on!

A/N sup everyone I'm still kind of a noobie at writing on Fanfiction and I'm trying my best. So please give this story a chance to shine.

Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail

[The day before]  
>" Lucy heartfilia I'm disappointed in you. " my dad said shaking his head in disapproval as he sat behind his desk.<p>

I crossed my arms." it's just extra courses during the summer time. No biggie" I said calmly staring down at my glass of cold water in my hands.

He frowned, ignoring my inappropriate vocabulary " You have brought shame to the heartfillia name"  
>I kept my head down " it wouldn't be the first time" I whispered hardly enough for him to hear.<br>He slammed his fist on the desk making his glass of water drop on to the floor. " what would you mother say!" he yelled. I felt a spear through my heart as anger bubbling inside of me that he would even mention my mother.

I threw my glass at his face but missed " mother would never stand here and listen to even half the crap that's pouring out of you mouth right now!" I yelled back then walked out my head held high and with zero regrets. Until I walked through the door and heard " i'm ashamed to even call you my daughter".  
>Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to hide them from the passing housekeepers nearby.<p>

[The next morning]

I held my luggage tight in my hands when I waved goodbye to my house maids trying to hold back tears as I stared into the crowed of friends where my dad was no were to be seen. I turned around then stared walk on to the white boat that was heading to Lilypad island and i wont see this place for a month.

As soon as I stepped onto the boat, the captain quickly greeted me with a creepy smile that gave off a pedophile aura. I smiled back trying to be at least polite, so he doesn't send me over board.

The boat was deserted I concluded after an hour of looking. I sighed finding myself sitting on the deck staring at the clear sky that seemed so refreshing and calming.

The boat stopped then I felt a creepy hand on my shoulder so I quickly used self defense move number one which Is very effective. So i swiftly and without warning I kicked the pervert in the tender area causing the person to collapse on the floor. I open my eyes and saw the Capitian curled up in a little ball on the floor. " sorry?" I whispered trying to apologize staring at the parked boat near the woods and a sign with an arrow that read clearly ' Lilypad town this way'. I felt relived in a way that it was just him and not a psychopath with the hots for rich girls but to my surprise He gets up quickly grabbed my arm an pushed me onto the lawn chair, I was sleeping on earlier.  
>" it's been I while since a girl with such a body had come to this side of the island" he snickered, his tounge almost touching my cheeck.<br>" get off of me pervert!" I yelled as I kicked out at him. " yo, old geezer how many time did I tell you that this is one of our schools newest student who had some crazy plastic surgery so he could steal all of the attention from me. Right buddy?" a said guy wearing a black cloak and a white mask.  
>I realized that he was trying to save me and decided to play along. I smiled " Sup mister, my name is Luc " I said trying to stay calm and sound like a guy at the time.<br>The man gets up an laughed " boy did you fool me.I would have never known. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he smiled brushing me off. I laughed weakly " I thought you would have knew if you could see how he walks and talks is still all man." the guy wearing black said as he walked onto the wooden deck making a annoying sound with his black boot. I twitched at his comment. Then sighed " yes, no matter what I'm still a man at heart sir." I said. They both laughed then the guy with the cloak started to pull me away from the boat. The captain put his hand on my shoulder making me shudder." wait you forgot your luggage." he said holding it up. I toke it quickly" thanks" I smiled then turned around to find a second later he slapped my ass. " sorry my hand slipped, my bad." he smiled creepily. Yeah right and i have a magical pony i thought.  
>The cloak guy grabs my had a little to hard then started to walk away and I trailed behind holding his hand. I smile sweetly to him trying to make a good impression " so what's your name?"i asked continuing to walk. He remained silent nodded briefly making me start to think about how I'm going to get out of this crazy gaylord island. " you know that on this island girls aren't really treated all to great." he said suddenly darkly. I laughed nervously " but I'll be alright remember I'm Luc, right?" I asked unsure what he's going to do to me. But he doesn't speak another word.<p>

We kept on walking until we came up to the beautiful school campus grounds where a big school building stood with a golden gate that read 'Fairy tail' in huge cursive writing similar to mine.

We walked into the rich and preppy looking school with a frown plastered on my face as we walked through the empty halls.  
>Where is everyone i thought feeling more uneasy and sick than before. Suddenly we stopped in front of a golden door. " go in quickly before they get inpatient" he commanded forcefully. My eyes widen in shock as I placed a hand on my hip." oh hell no this better not be some kind of kinky fantasy that you have involing a closet?" I questioned getting ready to inflict some major real pain on this mofo. He sighed Then threw me over his shoulder then walked into the closet with me kicking like a mad woman.<p>

As soon as the door closed behind he seated me down, blind folded me and a soft scarf in my mouth to hush me up. Then imedienty started stripping me down making me cry in fear but I felt more confused as I felt fresh and soft clothes being placed on my body. " stop crying " he said firmly. Then I heard the sound of scissors and I realized. This wasn't sexual asualt it's a huge make over involving scissors I thought squirming and kicking for my life. But it was too late he had alredy tied my hands behind my back and began cutting. I cried sighlently not knowing how I looked.

Then minutes later I was untied and unblind folded. I was sitting in front of a mirror looking at myself in green plaid pants, a white button up shirt, a huge black sweater that was zipped to the top and worst of all my long silky blond hair was now shoulder length and in a small pony tail.

I turned around in tears about to punch the guy that had caused me more sadness but found he was gone leaving the door that we came from locked. I turned towards the black door behind me and put my hand on the handle taking a deep breath. It will he alright Lucy. Everything is alright I thought trying to reassure myself while wiping my tears.

I open the door slowly and walk into the brightly lit room squinting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Gaylord Heaven and My Hell

A/N please review

Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail.

" please step forward child so we could have a better at you" a short old man with gray hair said from behind his brown desk smiling. And beside him stood a guy with jet-black hair and a frown on his face that matched mine. I walked forward hesitantly and angrily about to tell him there is make over freak on the loss in the school with a pair of scissors. " i hope your aware that this school doesn't allow female students? And if these rules are broken there is a huge penalty. But I see that's not going to be a problem since you turned out to be a boy named Luc. I thought you were going to be a girl with the named Lucy but now I see that our school database made a slight mistake in your first name. I apologize" he said smiling widely. I laughed uncomfortably and not wanting to get caught now." it's alright lots of people had made this mistake and I use to it all." I respond shuffling from one foot to another.  
>" well I'm happy that you were able to make it to Fairy tail safely. My name is Makarov and this is Gray, my assistant for today." the man stated. Gray stepped forward and held out his hand " hi, I'll be in you class and if you need help with anything I'll help you out" he said as I shook it briefly still smiling. " I smell love in the air." Makarov Whispered in a sing song tune making us both turn a light shade of red. " hush up old man!" Gray yelled embarrassed. Makarov Chuckled " anyways he'll share room 692"<br>Gray groaned again " he's staying with that stupid hot head, Natsu? He'll contaminate him " Gray complained crossing his arms.  
>The door swung open " stop talking trash about me behind my back Captain underpants!" a salmon pink haired guy yelled walking over to Gray angrily.<p>

Gray clenched his teeth in frustration and embarrassment " listen Natsu you better not try anything weird with Luc " Gray said still crossing his arms. Natsu's eyes widen in shock then he smiles" Gray you know the only one that would do that is you while he's sleeping" Natsu replied trying to act sly. The fight gets worse as they started to sound like five year olds. " I smell a love triangle" Makarov Sung happily as I sighed trying not to listening anymore.  
>" shut it old man!" they both yelled in unison. " anyways back to important matters. you're both dismissed to get everything unpacked and ready for you first day tomorrow morning" Makarov Said than waved me and Natsu out.<p>

Natus grabbed my hand and lead me down the clear hallways." hey Luc did anyone tell you you look like a girl?" he asked without looking at me.  
>I twitched. You have no idea I thought laughing uncomfortably. " yeah, i get that a lot" I put an arm over my chest that was hidden under the huge sweater.<br>" so what do you think of the school so far? Well besides Gray." he questioned trying to keep the conversation running. "it weird, crazy and I'm kind of scared" I responded, but what I really enter to do was cry and yell that I really don't belong in this hell hole of a school but I held it in not wanting to cause a scene that would make a nice guy like Natsu angry.

When we got to student dorms there was a whole bunch of guys play fighting and watching tv in the lobby. Most of them greeted Natsu with smiles and fist pounds,  
>then got back to what they were doing.<p>

When we got to the sixth floor it had a nice red carpet and each door was light brown. The whole dorm is shaped kind of like a rectangle and each floor was a different colour with a number of one hundred students.

When Natsu opened the door the first thing was that saddly there was only three rooms and a hall way. One was a light pink mini kitchen with no table. The second was of coarse the bath room that was conected sadly to the third room which was Natsu's room. Which had dark red walls with dragon posters hung everywhere and golden curtains hung nicely. "dude, is everything red?" i asked. As we walked down the hall and i noticed he ignored my comment.

And the last room at the end of the hall was mine. It had purple wall paper a white bed frame with a soft matress, a desk , the same golden curtains that looked out of place in the room, a mirror that was tilted upwards slightly next to the white closet and a balcony which I won't be using since it's connected with Natsu's room.  
>I turned to him by the door way after he finished explaining rules and meal times that I didn't bother listening to. I collapsed on my bed exhasusted. I looked at Natsu still standing by the door way. " is everything connected to your room?" I sighed. He looked up at the ceiling at though he was actully thinking about the answer. " not everything" he said jokingly, I laughed along waiting for him to leave so I could cry my eyes out. He stared at me for a while then finally gets the hint. " well sorry to keep you up but I just want to show you something first since it's getting late. I picked up my head from my pillow as he walks in and laid down on the bed. " lay down" he orders in a nice tone that seemed familiar. I do as ordered and laided down next to him staring at the white ceiling. Then he clapped his hands twice and all the lights turned off.<br>My eyes opened in amazement as the clear glass star wind chimes ornaments by the window reflected the bright moon to the tilted mirror on the ground to the ceiling and it made gold stars on the ceiling.  
>" s-stars" I uttered obviously trying to fight back tears as I started to remember feeling at home again like a time long ago when I had real friends and two loving parents instead of none.<br>I started to cry silently, covering my red face not wanting to trouble Natsu when he tried so hard to be nice to me. " aw, Luc don't cry on me." Natsu said trying to comfort me.  
>I got quickly remembering that I have to be a guy. " sorry man, I just got something in my eyes" I said trying to sound manly and strong as I rubbed my red eyes. " alright well I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he said hesitant to leave. As soon as he was gone I broke out into heavy sobs. " I'm so lonly and unwanted by everyone" I whispered to myself. Then I heard the voice of the masked man. " stop crying Lucy" he whispered that surprisingly got me to stop crying. His voice was a bit forceful but it sounded warm and safe. I opened my eyes wanting to see the masked man but it was just me again, all alone in my dark empty room.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Lost and Forever Alone

A/N please review!

Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail.

There was a sound of running water that woke me up. I quickly get out of bed and started running to Natsu's room praying he would be gone to class already and that the bathroom was completely empty for both his sake and mine because nature was calling me like never before.

The bathroom door was closed and was close in sight. Plus the coast was clear and free of pink headed boys but when I tripped on a stake of dragon books and went head first into the peach bathroom.  
>At first I thought I was in bed hugging my pillow until it spoke." hey? are you okay Luc?" Natsu's voice echoed through my head bringing me back to reality and I found I was hugging his bare chest tightly. "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I apologized blushing dark red as I fell backwards onto my butt. " no problem. It happened all the time" he said calmly turning back to the mirror, probably admiring his reflection I thought trying to calm myself. I tilted my head in confusion when he said 'all the time'. He realized that I was confused and laughed weirdly while wearing a goofy grin that was somehow cute " I mean last year Gray use to do it all the time when we shared rooms but back then it was more awkward" he explained looking at me on the floor.<br>I blushed again getting awkward thoughts to how those scenes would play out. I shook my head trying to purify myself from those certain thoughts.  
>When I finished purifying my head I had suddenly realized that this moment is going to be very awkward if he doesn't leave in the next five seconds.<br>" Natsu! Leave now!" I yelled suddenly as he held my hand to help me off the tile, white floor.  
>" why?" he asked with a look of concern as he pulled me to my feet with ease.<br>My face turned grim " you don't want to know! If you did it would mean death or I'll die of embarrassment. Which ever comes first." I explain briefly then practically kick his butt out the door.  
>I sighed finally having complete quiet then did my business including changing into my uniform by myself and finding tape in the cabinet to strap down my chest under my huge, black sweater.<br>Thirty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and found Natsu sleeping soundly on his bed. I smiled than quickly walked over to his bed to sit next to him. He was on his back all sprawled out and snoring. I chucked staring at his sleeping face. I always wanted a brother to tease I thought picking up a package of markers and smiling evilly to myself.

Three minutes later after drawing on Natsu's face. He moved left and I do the same then as I drew on some blue eye shadow his eyes fluttered open and I was caught blue handed. He grabs the marker " what are you doing?" he asked still sleepy. " wait im not finished" I complained as i reached for the marker that he held even higher until we both fall over. Seconds later Gray and this other guy with orange hair comes bursting through Natsu's bedroom door with a shocked expression on his face as he stared at us.  
>I quickly turn red when I noticed Natsu's face only centimeters from mine. I kept staring into his eyes then I started laughing loudly. His eyes fully opened " what is it?" he asked confused then he turned to Gray and this other guy standing there and they both birders out laughing. Natsu looked more confused until he looked into a mirror from his dresser.<br>He gripped the mirror in his hand tightly " Luc I'm gonna kill ya!" Natsu roared chasing after me down the hall ways. " I'm sorry but trust me you look beautiful! I promise " I squealed holding back laughter when I looked at Natsu's sweet make over.

I step out side our apartment and found gray and the other guy talking together. Gray turned to me" oh hey Luc this is Loke our dorm manager, English teacher and best buddy" gray explained. Loke smiled, eyeing me suspiciously. Then he takes my hand and kisses it lightly." pleasure to meet you, Luc " he said flirtatiously while staring into my eyes.  
>I pulled my hand back when Gray hits him on the head " Loke stop gaying up the place with your sick mindedness. This is Luc our new student and I won't stand here if you continue your crap." Gray stated firmly. " um thanks Gray, I think. So what's going to happen now?" I asked innocently. They both laughed " it's time for breakfast first" gray answered.<br>" yes, I love breakfast time. Because that's when I get to be around pretty ladies again." Loke sighed.  
>I looked at them confused " girls?" I asked<br>Gray nods as we started to walk down the hallways" this school is actully in the middle of the island so we had to connect it with a girls school by the cafeteria" he sighed grimly.  
>My hopes were raised maybe I'm in the wrong side of the school I thought then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped in fear remembering how on the boat ride the Captain touched me on the same place. " it's alright it's just me" Natsu whispered in my ear that had a familliar soothing sound to it..<br>I held back few tears trying to forget the whole experience," Natsu hurry or Erza will kick you ass into next week Again may I remind you" Gray yelled walking next to Loke. he grabbed my hand tightly. It was weird but it made me feel safe and strangely warm.

When we got to the cafeteria Loke left to get the morning lessons in order.  
>We sat down at a round wooden table. "hey, Natsu who's Erza? Your girl friend? " I asked half jokingly. " wow your a good guesser" Gray looked at me in amazement. I chuckled weirdly anxious for more answers . " so what's she like?" I ignored Gray's comment.<br>Natsu didn't answer and remained silent and squeezing my hand. " hey guys" a strong feminine voice said. I turn around and found a tale red headed beauty standing behind us. " oh hey Erza this is Luc. He's the newbie Natsu was ranting on about" Gray introduced. She smiled showing a snow white smile. " its nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you" she said, her face displaying a tint of fakery. I ignored it and I smiled back finally talking to someone who isn't unsanitary ,form a different gender, obsessed with imaginary fly dragons or a crazy make over pervert.

Then two girls show up behind her. One had blue hair and the other silver and they were all wearing the school skirt that I've longed to wear form this very moment.  
>" oh is that the new guy. He's so cute looking" the silver haired one said nicely. The blue hair nodded " I agree but he has a certain girly innocent look that screams adorable from some of my favorite books." she gushed. I fake smiled not really liking that girls are admiring me this way.  
>Erza cleared her throat, silencing my new fan clubs squabbles." this is levy and marejane by the way" she said calmly as they both did a little wave.<br>"Gray" i girls voice yelled making Gray turn away. Then all our heads turn right as another girl with bit longer curly blue hair rushses over to our table and hugs Gray tightly." Gray-kun, Julvia missed you so much" she purred squeezing him tighter so and he gradually lost oxygen. " um, maybe you should let go a bit?" I requested softly and now regretting the small comment. She glares at me then with ( fake) tears in her eyes. " gray are you cheating on Julvia with such an ugly girl" she asked. Gray puts up his hands in serenader " no! This is Luc the newest student on the boys side of fairy tail" Gray explained helpless looking for back up. I looked over to Natsu who would've said something by now but he was still silently looking at the table and still holding hand with me.  
>" yeah it's a pleasure to meet you" I say then take her hand and did the impossible. I quickly brushed my lips slightly on the back of her hand to seem more manly and gentleman- ish. Just like i've read in various books.<br>She blushed, pulling back her hand in shock. I grinned to myself liking the new power I posses to make peoples expressions change.  
>She whispered something under her breath that seemed almost like my full name.<br>Then without warning Natsu grab her and pulled her to the farthest corner of the cafeteria.  
>Erza looks just as confused as I. " sorry about that, he hasn't been himself lately " she said smiling weakly.<br>I smile back to be polite but I'm just as worried about him. " I understand" I responded. " you know how about we all celebrate on you arrival with a little get together by water a little before midnight?" Erza suggested with a wicked smile.  
>My eyes sparkle " that sounds like a great idea! Then we could look at the stars and eat snacks just like I use to with ..." I try to say parents but I couldn't summon the courage.<br>" with who?" levy asked getting into the conversation like a story.  
>I look away " nobody." I whispered to myself. Gray clapped his hands " alright people marejane you bring snacks, levy you could tell stories, Natsu could light a little fire, juvila could think of water games, Erza could bring a volly ball and everyone else bring bathing suits" Gray ended with a elegant nod. " alright everybody you know you task" Erza ordered as Natsu came back and just before the bell Erza pulled him into a kiss making my stomach sink for some reason. " bye" she whispered quietly in to his ear just loud enough for me to hear. He suddenly jerked back slightly then looks at me trying to make eye contact but I didn't allow it. Instead I suddenly got up and smiled with deep fakery " sorry I got to go" I waved then quickly walked away feeling the deep intensity and the pure weight of his heavy gaze that it made my knees weak.<p>

"I did not just fall in love with a guy in less than one day dressed like a guy" I repeated reassuring myself in a whisper to myself as class continued. "She has a beautiful girlfriend with silky, long red hair and a kindhearted smile that doesn't scream fake like mine." I whispered a bit louder. " I no match for her especially like this. I have short blond hair I write stories and my smiles or always no matter what half fake. But with Natsu I feel like I could smile from the heart." I started to smile looking out the classroom window. Then another thought came to mind. "I don't even like dragons that much" I gasped " I bet she likes dragons twice as much as him" I said louder than needed banging my head on my wooden desk with disappointment in myself completely for not seeing this sooner. " Luc do you have something to say to the class" Loke asked sitting on his desk, crossing his legs.  
>I don't know what came over me to make me make such a scene cause i either I ignored the question, I didn't really here or I just didn't give a shit But I'm I'm coming to the conclusion that it was probably all of the above. I quickly stand up wide eyes " it has to be dragons, but why do I even care about him!" I yelled almost about to rip my hair strait from the roots.<br>The class laughed breaking me out of my stupid train of thought. Natsu looked up and laughed too a bit then smiled the most cutest smile ever.  
>Loke stared at me amused despite being a teacher. " Luc it looks like we have a date after school now go wait out side" Loke said pointing to the door.<br>I hung my head in complete shame. Now I know what my dad mention when he said disgraceful. I started to tear a bit picturing him in my head. " Luc don't cry we won't get in that much trouble" Natsu said sitting beside me then gave me one of those 'bro hugs' which made me blush that he was so close. I wipe away the tears quickly " hey, Natsu why are you out here?" I asked. He looked into my eyes " I wanted to keep you company." he whispered leaning closer blushing a bit. " and because that idiot started it" he said pointing to the door that Gray burst through in a matter of seconds, " it wasn't my fault retard! You're the one who pointed everything out" he said blushing as he saw Natsu hugging me closely. " I don't get it gray you such a great student. Why are you here?" I asked thinking it was my fault for making so much noise next to them. " he got kicked out for stripping. Again" Natsu said adding a laugh at the end of his sentence. I started to laugh along with him making Gray turn a darker shade of red." it not my fault. I was just raised that way" he said like a five year old pouting like one too. " yeah raised yo be a male stripper?" Natsu laughed again.  
>"what ever and why are you guys so close after one day. Is there something your not telling? Natsu?" gray asked laughing as it was Natsu's turn to be flustered. " it not like that. Me and Luc are just buddies" Natsu explained removing his arms from me. Making me feel a bit more lonely and needy than before.<p>

[later]  
>This was a problem I looked in my bursting suit case filled with pants, t-shirts and sweaters like the school clothing list asked for. But that was far from the real problem. The problem was that I didn't have a guys bathing suit and in the next hour a beach party will be taking place for me.<p>

I sighed after 30 minutes of panicking and throwing my clothes around the room" I guess I have to cancel" I said to myself sadly. " cancel! But why Luc?" Natsu asked bursting into my room without knocking and in the most cutiest swim shorts with a fire design on the sides and a white towel hedging around his neck.  
>I turned away quickly almost getting a nose bleed. " Get out of my room!" I yelled throwing the closest object to me. He dodged it by moving to one side. " just tell me what's wrong and I'll leave you alone" he said dodging other objects with such skill that it looked like he done this sort of thing before. " Is okay if I just don't come I don't really know how to swim and don't have a swimsuit . Plus it wouldn't matter right it not like anybody would miss me right?" I said almost sounding like I was talking about a complete different thing. " I would miss you. If your not there who will I talk to? And youre also part of the group now so everybody would want to see you at your welcoming party" he finished than held my hand than pulled me to his room. I went without question almost. Finally I felt like I belonged in a group where they excepted me. Then after a few minutes he pulled out purple swim trunks that were in my size. " I never wore it" he said then passed it to me. Then there was this awkward moment like he expected me to change in front of him. I laughed nervously " do you mind if I could use the bathroom I have this ugly birthmark on my back that I don't like people seeing" I lied walking twords the bath room, swaying a bit. " alright I'll wait for you here" he said sitting on his bed comfortably.<p>

When I got in to the bathroom I quickly changed then noticed that I needed a bigger shirt to hide my chest since I was wearing a bra instead. Then I found a white button up shirt on a hooked behind the door. I put it on wondering if Natsu would mind as I stepped out of the bathroom and saw him talking on the phone with the same frustrated expression as he did in the cafeteria. After a minute he hung up then looked at me which softened his expresion. " ready to go?" I asked looking him in the eyes  
>He nodded then reached for my hair then smelt it " it looks nice when it's out like that" he said curling the ends a bit with his fingers. I blushed then remembered I'm suppose tomb a guy. " can we go now" I wined like a child. He held my hand like one too, " alright, but didn't you want to stay home before?" he asked.<br>I smiled " your clothes gave me inspiration" I joked walking beside him.  
>" what ever" he responded in a joking way.<p>

When we arrived gray was dancing in his underwear. Natsu laughed as I shielded my eyes from the ugly picture. " what are you guys doing?" I asked enthusiastic about what the group was up to." we were play cards and who ever loses has to do a dare" levy explained wearing a orange one piece bathing suit. " don't worry Gray, Julvia will dance too so Gray won't be alone" Julivia said about to take off her blue bathing suit. "No!" everyone yelled in unison except for Loke who sat there watching like a complete perv. " I wanna play" Natsu said after lighting the fire in only two seconds. " me too" I said smiling widely as I remembered playing this at my first and last sleep over when I was 8 years old. Gray sat down with us after putting back on his clothes. " I should warn you I'm pretty good at this" he said shuffling the deck. I laughed " and that's why you were over there doing the hula a few moments ago?" I said making him blush. " wait how about we write the dares on a piece of paper then at the end the six losers will have to pick on out of a hat" Maryjane suggested calmly taking off her sunhat then passing us each a piece of paper and pencil. I quickly wrote down 'happiness' because it was the thing I desired most even if it was temporary. Then i toke a quick peek at what Natsu was writing and to my surrprise it said ' to kiss L..' someone who's name starts with an ' L'. But in this group there are only 3 people who's names starts with a ' L'. And it couldn't be me or Loke since Natsu thinks were both guys. So he must have secret feelings for levy and that's why he acts weird all the time when we're around them. And I Aldo couldn't help noticing how Erza stayed quiet through all this and especially how she glared at me really gave me the creeps, but I ignored it yo be polite. Then we all placed it in the hat. I placed down my first card smiling.  
>Game on!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 The Slender, Shimmering, Silver Blades and the Long Forgotten Friendship.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW. I need some love toooooooooo. T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

" just great" I said sarcastically as I threw my losing hand into the soft, clear sand with a giant sigh. " Luc stop pouting you're age you face faster" maryjane said smiling nicely. " you're right it's just a game right?" I asked my true opinion shown on my face clearly. Maryjane started to shake and her face completely changed " you guys cheated" she yelled clearly out raged as she threw her hand of losing cards at Loke, Natsu and Gray mostly. " calm down it's just a game." Gray tried to comfort her. She glared at him " it's not just a game it's life!" she yelled at Gray almost breaking the sound barrier. Loke and natsu chuckled. And maryjane's glare shifted to then almost a few seconds away from shoving the whole deck of cards down all there throats in. The other people that shortly joined me in the loser corner was gray, julvia and levy. Natsu seemed zoned into the game like he had no other choice. Loke seemed pretty confident (/cocky) in his abilities which was a good sign if you didn't want a dare to kiss the weirdo. And then there was Erza who looked like she had been trying to lose from the very beginning but just got very lucky.

" I guess I'm out" Natsu said calmly. Then sat incredibly close beside me. " but didn't you want to win?" I asked blushing as i felt his incredible soft skin that rubbed gently against mine." it didn't matter but I would have been nice to win if I didn't get what I wanted in the first place" he smiling as he put his hand over mine. Erza stood up suddenly " I lost" she stated dryly with a creepy smile growing on the side of her mouth.

Loke laughed" yes i won! In your faces! " he yelled getting a bit too carried away ad he jumped up and down. " who cares" levy said looking up from her book. " what ever babe, your just jealous of my mad skills." he said about walking away.

"wait, where are you going?" I asked. " I got two hot date you kids behave yourselves." he said waving goodbye as we nodded stupidly and obviously lying.

" ok everyone now that he's gone we can get this party started!"maryjane yelled as she toke out the sun hat again. " everyone take one and well go around in a circle so people have to read their dare out loud." levy continued the explanation putting her book away.

Everyone toke a paper and read it and as soon as their eyes hit the paper they began tensing up and some were even blushing. But Natsu's and Erza's expression didn't change.

I open my paper slowly and I blushing as I read ' a good night's kiss from whom you love'. Maybe I could just pretend to be tiered and go to bed. I hope someone will read my request out loud and except my friendship with a open heart. I thought trying to a be optimistic about this whole situation as I stared at the water behind me almost touching my butt.

" julvia would like to go first" julvia raised her hand high while waving it around excitedly. "my dare is to spend my whole life with Gray-kun as his futur wife" she said happily crushing Gray in her arms. " that is not what it says" Gray said grabbing the slip of paper and almost praying that she was lying. " ha! That's not what it says. It says to wash Loke's car later" Gray laughed with relief. " I'll go next" levy said calmly then kissed Gray on the cheek making julvia burst out into flames. " okay Natsu it's your turn" maryjane said after reading her dare to put laxatives in Loke's breakfast tomorrow morning. " alright, just promise you won't get mad?" he whispered loud enough for me to hear as he leaned closer to me, squeezing my hand slightly and eyes burning with longing and desire. " what do you mean?" I asked confused. But my question was answered when his soft lips met mine. I couldn't breath, i felt embarrass and confused. My head was spinning with so many questions. But the one that stuck out the most was, why? He thinks I'm a guy and on top of that why did he have to do it in front of everyone including his girlfriend. my heart was racing and it almost felt like time stopped as I gripped onto his shirt to indicate my need for oxygen. He smiled a bit not allowing it as he tilted my head to gain better access. Then when I almost think that I'll pass out in his arms, someone grabbed my hair near the roots and began dragging me into the freezing cold water. I yelped in pain as I the person dragged me out further. " Erza! Stop!" Natsu yelled about to jump into the water after us. Then she held a sharp blade to my neck " it's all your fault! Ever since you arrived you already ruined everything." she yelled at me angrily. I cried as she made a deep cut into my neck and watched as the water around us turned a darker red than her scarlet started to chuckle darkly " now I'll reveal the monster you truly are" she said then sliced open my shirt." right? Lucy Heartfilia" she whispered the last part in my ear as I covered myself with my blood covered shirt. " come Luc show everyone how manly you are" she said trying to force my shirt open with such incredible strength that I would have gave in right there if Loke who appeared out of no where pushed her over making her tumble into the water with a splash. And so did the knife which flew up and stabbed me on the hand. " Luc! Are you okay?" Loke asked holding me in his arms like a princess, carrying me back to shore. My vision was blurry and out of focus as I turned my head back to the water and saw Erza kissing Natsu passionately and beside them was my forgotten wish of a start of a true friendship that was never given the chance. I tried to hold back tears, closing my eyes tightly. Then I felt Loke's lips brush mine. I opened my eyes "i knew such soft skin could only belong to such a beautiful lady" he whispered softly as he kissed my neck. " W-what are you talking about?" shuddered trying to lie. He looked at me mischievously and chuckled. " do you think I'm an idiot? The evidence is right in front of me" he said unhooking my bra with one hand. I froze hardly breathing . " I knew the first day you set foot into this place with that masked guy." he explained. The masked man? I thought remembering the perverted bastard. " let go of me" I demanded feeling dizzy. He smiled " alright I'll let you go this time since I like to play with my pets first" he said chuckling as he put me down nicely then started to walk away " next time you're mine. And just to warn you there is a student curfew at 9:30 pm and it would be wise if you could avoid the advisors on duty to watch each floor for bad little boys who won't go to bed plus they check the rooms in about 10 minutes so hurry up And try not to get caught so I don't have to come and bail you out." He added then walked away mysteriously. I dropped to my knees as the pain kicked from my bleeding injures.

"Okay" i tried to reassure myself as I thought of a plan to get my crippled ass to the sixth floor without being discovered and without leaving a trace. I thought as I held the side of my neck try and stop the bleeding as I kind of limped towards the closest stair case entrance. I walked slowly up the dim stair case, tripping every few steps from the lack of lighting.

I sighed in relief when I finally the fifth floor without trouble. Then I heard heavy foot steps moving quickly with flash lights. "who's there!" somebody asked walking closer. I was cornered as another flash light came down the stair case that lead to the sixth floor. I quickly took the fifth floor door and started running like crazy which made my cut re-open and splash blood on the clean blue carpet. I started to get dizzy again then leaned on a broom closet waiting to get caught because there was no way I would make it now with a trail of blood that followed me. Then suddenly the door opened and I fell on my butt. The door closed and I prayed that they were stupid and didn't follow the obvious trail on the light blue carpet. There was running , yelling and names being called out but I could make it all out. Then after a minute there was silence. I let out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding. Then heavy foot steps started to walk closer and with each step my heart raced with pure fear. They stopped then the door handle moved clockwise as I closed my eyes tight as tears streamed down my face."lay down" the voice said demandingly. I knew this voice well almost like a reflex but I did as ordered then opened my eyes slightly and saw...

A/N it's a cliff hangar people so please review so I could unravel the mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Love Sickness

A/N short chapter people and I'm trying to stretch out the story a bit. (As you may be noticed) also I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story**.**** Anon ****,****LeiMei, Bluefire321 and ****XoxoFairyTailXoxo****. ****THANK U! U guys all rock!**

Anyways on with the story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. 

I opened my eyes slightly and saw the masked man above me. He was breathing heavily almost as if he was breathing his last breaths. "Forgive me" he said then re opened my shirt. Then to my surprise he placed his lips on cut and began sucking roughly.

I winced in pain "what are you doing?" I asked trying to push him off but he pinned my hands above my head. "shut up" he whispered. Then I heard footsteps run past us. 

The pain was unbearable and. I was getting dizzy all over again and I was only a few seconds away from blacking out again. Then just before my eyes shut I heard him whisper my name in such a familiar tone and if I wasn't already out like a light I would've guessed who it was.

When I awoken I found myself in my own bed and pajamas. How? I thought reaching for my neck that had a purple-ish bruise that matched the one on my hand. I looked in the mirror and saw that wasn't the only bruise I got yesterday. Both bruises brought back painful memories. One from a fearful experience with Loke and the other was a reminder of what can't have. 

I slowly dragged myself out of bed ready to face whatever comes hitting me in the face. But I was tired of being played with as though I was some kind of toy with no emotions but today was probably the day where I leave for good without saying good bye.

I walked out of my room after changing into my uniform and hiding the hickey with a chocker. As soon as i approached the front door I saw Natsu waiting by the door patiently for me. I looked away from him and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "Yeah, good morning to you too princess. "he said sarcastically, gripping my hand a little too hard. 

"Let go of me or I'll..." I trailed off when he broke my train of thought by leaning closer. "or you'll what?" he asked putting one hand over my head, against the wall. "I'll get really angry" I whispered feeling less confident. He laughed "sure you will" then his gave shifted to the lace chocker around my neck which hid the hickey.

He frowned then rips it off and threw it to the ground. "Looks like you had fun last night" he said tracing both bruises with his middle finger. He looked up at me " it would only be fair if I were to leave a mark on you as well" he whispered just before he turned my head away from his view then pressing his lips to my neck.

My eyes flared with anger that matched Erza's "stop it right now!" I yelled pushing him away with all my strength. "I thought you liked me" he said slumping lazily like nothing important happened. 

I started to cry tears of complete frustration and then everything came pouring out non- stop like verbal diarrhea"not like this. This isn't you! You're nice and cute and have a great smile and laugh. That was the Natsu I fell for and know" I yelled then covered my mouth thinking I've said more than enough.

There was a pause " then I guess you don't know me" he said and I could almost hear my heart breaking if I wasn't do outraged that not even a millisecond later after he said that my hand had already flew across his face with such speed that the only proof I did in the first place was the red mark left on his cheek. 

"I guess so!" I blurted out with my face filled with forgotten tears as I stormed out of the room leaving the pink headed boy to think over his stupid actions.

A/N please review and it might take me awhile to create the next chapter but it's coming along slowly but surely. So please stay tuned and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 stupid cellphones

A/N Warning: this chapter is a bit long but it carries important info so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

How can he be so insensitive and a jerk. I hate him so much. The way he plays with my feelings and makes me believe he cares and makes me get my hopes up for something that was eternally possible. I just can't stand his carefree here I was suffering on the inside and for some reason he couldn't stop smiling and talking to his friends like I never existed. I felt so sick and lost without hearing his voice or the touch of his skin against mine. I've never felt this way about anyone and it's maddening.

I gripped my hand into fist trying to force my tears to retreat. Then I felt someone tapped my shoulder making my self defense reflex come into action. Resulting with a hand to Gray's face who was holding a weird vile.  
>" ow man, come on Luc that was my good side" Gray said holding his cheek. " I'm really sorry Gray" I said quickly wiping the tears that escaped. Usally what i would say was something snappy like 'Gray? You have a good side?' but even if didn't say that, I felt Juvia presents even though she wasn't there and I could almost feel the sharp daggers lodged into my back.<p>

Gray stared at me astonished " Luc are you crying?" he whispered. " no way man, I just h-had a little something in my eye. But no beggie right?" I rhetorically asked in a deep voice while I punched his shoulder hard and laughing unnaturally.

He rubbed his shoulder and laughed along fakly. Then his face return to a serious state, . " Luc, I wanted to give you this" he said handing me the weird vile.

I toke it hesitantly " what's it?". I asked holding it up to the light.  
>Gray smiled " it's the antidote to Erza's poison blades. Usually form two hits especially to the neck will get you in the hospital emergency room for days or worst. But just in case drink it because the poison might still have effect on you. Also the cool thing about this antidote is that after you consume it. It'll stays your system for 6 more hours."He explained proudly.<p>

There was a long pause then a huge question hit me" how did you get this?" I asked hesitantly making Gray's smile fade and his body tense up completely." it was the night when Natsu ki..." he trailed off noticing something behind me.

I turned around curious about what he saw. When I did there was noting. Then I turn back to Gray who suddenly started packing his stuff.

I sighed then placed a hand on his and smiled sweetly" it's okay you don't have to tell me. But I want to thank you for being my friend all this time. " I said in a low tone so people wont think I was making a move on him or just being plain gay.

Gray nodded, blushing then left. Leaving me by myself again. " its probably all just another secret that will soon become a even worse lie I thought drinking the weird liquid that was held in the vile until the dismissal bell rang.

[The end of school]

I walked casually into the lobby until I saw Natsu staring at me intensely.

I quickly turned away feeling the tears blind my vision yet again and the sick/ weird feeling returned and it clouded my thoughts completely. Then I reached into my pocket for a tissue but discovered that I forgot my cellphone in my desk at school.

So I quickly walk to the door before anyone noticed but then I felt someone grab my arm and jerked me back. " where are you going?" Natsu asked in a cold voice.  
>I pulled my hand back feeling even worse" none of your business" I said angrily walking towards the door yet again but then i heard Natsu say barely audible " I won't save you" but I ignored it being the thick headed person I am. Then I left the building, heading for the dark school.<p>

[After]  
>The school was dark and lifeless just like my mood.<p>

I stood in front of the classroom, doubting that it would be open but then when I reached for the door knob and then slightly turned it.

The door opened surprisingly and as soon as I stepped into the room heading towards my desk but then I noticed the beautiful dim moon shined onto Natsu's desk and without thinking I sat down in his seat and rested my head on the desk's surface.

This is where the nice, energetic, understanding and loving Natsu that I use to think I knew so well sat. It was warm and i could even pick up his scent on it as i still laid my head down. But the most saddling part that i realized is that I will never see that beautiful, pure smile he use to show me all the time when we first met.

After another minute of reminiscing I started to hear distant foot step coming closer with each step.

I quickly scramble out of the seat and started seaching my desk for the one thing I came to get in the first place. But it was gone! My only connection to home. The only thing that I really needed. My cellphone. " looking for this?" I heard Loke's strong voice fill the room.

I turned around and saw him standing by the door with my pink cellphone in his hands and pressed to his lips.

I backed up uncomfortably as he stepped forward " that's okay you can have it. Call it a gift" I said feeling that I'm in danger.

He smiled as he flipped open the phone and started searching through a file. Probable my contacts I thought inching myself closer to the door." really? So I guess you don't need Natsu's number" he said.

Then without thinking I swiftly tried to take it from his Hand but I accidentally slipped and he ended up twisting my arm behind my back. Then he pressed my face against Natsu's desk.

I yelped in pain but I tried to stay strong and no plethora him get the pleasure of seeing me cry. Then I heard the faint voice of the masked man telling me not to cry and I tried so hard. For him.

He started laughing " oh god let me guess. You fell in love with that idiot Natsu. Didn't you?" he asked rhetorically. He paused thinking about something " it all makes sense now." he chuckled. " what makes sense?" I asked holding back my tears.

Then he suddenly untwisted my arm and made me face him and our lip were centimeters away. " it all explains why I can't have you. it's all because of that piece of shit why I can't have the only woman I love and want." he whispered the last part, almost on the verge of tears.

Then he placed his head on my chest lovingly." He doesn't deserve such happiness as much as I. You always said you were alone, an outcast and you thought nobody cared. But I did. I've always longed for this very moment but no little asshol..." he trailed off trying not to raise his voice and at the same time he tried to keep his cool.

" but don't you see, we're exactly the same. I know your pain and I promise I can take away the pain and the memories with only one thing" he explained hugging me closer.

" you can't" I whispered in the lowest tone I could muster.

At this point I broke the promise that I made. I'm such a disgrace. I wouldn't he surprised if the masked man never showed his face to me I thought as I watched the single clear tear drop fall onto Loke's semi soft orange hair.

He looked up at me confused like he didnt hear me. I gripped my hand into a fist." I said that you could never in a million years feel the pain that I felt and there is nothing you can do to erase my past eve-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before his lips were pressed against mine.

It all didn't feel right. I felt dizzy, confused and sickened with myself that i'd let everything get out of hand. I also wondered if every kiss was like this and if it was i would swear to never kiss again,

" get up lucy and leave" i heard the masked man whisper in my mind darkly. Suddenly I realized that I'm not gonna lay here and get harassed by this guy. So I did the only move I knew well and kicked him where the sun would regret to shine ( if you know what I mean ;).

He dropped to the ground groaning in pain. " I'm sorry but I can never be with you and there is only one person who can make the deep never-ending cuts into my heart." I said then walked out of the room still feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

As soon as I walked out the door I saw a flash of pink go past into the stair case. In a matter of seconds I found myself dashing down the halls with such incredible speed that I felt the air being cut in two. I made it to the stair case and I started jumping down each set of thirteen. After 26 more steps i saw the persons face.  
>Natsu.<p>

He kept running but I swiftly jumped down in front of him startling him and my feet hurt from my new found athletic abilities. I stumbled back feeling the pain vibrate to my legs. I almost fell down the stairs but be grabbed my hand. He let me go and kind of pushed me to the side but I stepped in front of him rudely.

He chuckled and leaned against the gray wall. " did you change your mind and wanted to pick up where we left off last time because I don't have much time so make it quick or just move out of my way" he said in a harsh voice that hurt my chest.

I put my arms up, blocking the stair case. " I wont move until you smile at me" I said sounding a bit delirious. He looked away like it was an impossible request. " what are you saying idiot. I have no time for this." he said trying to leave.

" I only want to see it once more then I'll leave you alone. Forever" I said feeling more tears fall and that it would be close to impossible to keep that promise with the feelings I have hidden in my heart. It all hurt so bad not to be loved but I know the feeling a little too well.  
>He sighed then coughed several times as though he was waiting for me to move.<p>

I started to feel my blood boil from underneath my skin. " don't ignore me. You used to smile and you looked me in the eye like I mattered in this world. but now your smiles are hollow and dead. It like now you refuse to acknowledge my presents. Like I'm dead to you" I cried wanting him to look at me right now.

There was a long pause and then he started coughing again. But this time it was different. It looked like it was paining him to even breath or talk to me. I started to get sacred as I reached for his hand but he suddenly slapped my hand away.

I held my stinging hand to my chest. " your right I think it would be better if you just left me alone"

"I can't do that because I love you" I whispered hardly audible.

That was the last thing I heard before I ran off, leaving him behind.

Natsu's Pov

My smile faded as she disappeared from my sight. My vision went blurry with the blood loss.  
>" we could never be together if we're in two different worlds but don't worry you'll find another. When I'm gone, <strong>Lucy heartfilia<strong> ..."

I coughed again and watched the scarlet blood drip onto the gray concrete floor with sorrow filled.

To be continued...

A/N sorry it toke so long to update I was sick. Also in my opinion I think I did crappily on this chapter but alas I had to do it, to add some spicy drama. And for all of you who are wondering did this story Change into a ErzaxNatsu or a LucyxLoke I'm happy to inform you that believe it or not its still a LucyxNatsu so stay tuned if you wanna know how they hook up and why Natsu is coughing blood and pushing Luc/ Lucy away.  
>So please review to tell me how I did on this chapter so I could do better on the next chapter.<p>

Bye bye for now  
>Love, Animexox19<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 scarlet bloodshed

A/N Thank you for the you all. Don't forget to ask questions ( if you don't understand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

I ran so far and so fast that everything went by in a huge blur of darkness. This place is insane I thought finally collapsing in the deserted woods. All by myself like I should always be.

No, I'm insane I thought contradicting myself once again in my sorrow filled madness. There is no time or a place for me without him. I wept of all the mistakes and time I've wasted on hoping on a dream that will never be.

"You guys are all idiots!" I heard Juiva's voice echo through my heavy tears.  
>I looked up at her serious poker expression and sniffled a few times. "Will you cut the dramatic crap and listen!" she yelled, getting impatient.<p>

"Mistakes were made tonight but it will all be fixed or be worsening by sun rise. There will either be a death and life. Only you decide which path you want." she said wisely. "God I hate being an oracle to idiots who complicate things" she growled.

I started to get angry at her hidden insults." excuse me but I have great grades okay? So back off!" I said fiercely, now standing.

. She smiled widely "so do you feel a bit better once you let your anger and frustration out?" she asked as she turned away to leave... I thought about how I felt now and she was right. I felt less suffocated.

I grabbed her arm quickly before she left." wait, why are you doing all this?" I asked staring into her eyes sadly.  
>She toke my right hand and placed something on it while smiling again "Because if I don't who will?" she said in a whisper then left me with the tiny paper in my hand that looked like a phone number. And this would've been a great movie moment if I didn't ruin it by saying this.<p>

"Are you hitting on my with a phone number? What about gray? I thought you guys looked good together in a creepy stalker kind of way" I joked. But in just in a one second after the mention of Gray's name she toke the paper from my hand and put it to my face. "you idiot" she whispered, blushing as I started to cry again silently along with her. But the tears were happy ones and what caused this sudden happiness was my small wish for true unforgotten friendship came true on that night all these feeling started. This meant I now finally have a true friend who will actually care about my troubles and to hang out with. A great true friend like her.

I hugged her, weeping like a five year old child until she told me to go home before I ruin her clothes with tears and snot ( her word exactly).

When I got to the dorm room all the memories started to flood in like a tsunami that would never end if I saw his face. But despite my heart broken feeling I went into his bed room just to glance at his face one more time before I give up on him forever.

I slightly pulled back the sheets and discovered he wasn't there I started to cry again as I collapsed on his bed almost praying he would be okay, and that we could. Then I remembered how if I cried Juvia would certainly cry along with me. I tried to stop but the tears never obeyed my command so I resorted to just wipe them away with my hand. But then I felt a liquid on my hand that I didn't notice before.

My eyes widen as I smelt the sickening smell of rust. I tilted my hands toward the moon light and discovered something that dripped down my arm.

Wait I know that smell I thought before my vision became blurry again.  
>Blood.<p>

Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and a few seconds later I felt something warm trickle down my face. I touched the pain and more blood dripped from my hand.

My eyes widen in realization as I saw a figure behind my holding a weapon. But it was too late I felt another sharp pain and my weak body laid helplessly on the floor, covered in blood. Then the person held a long, silver blade to my neck while hovering over me. The person laughed in a familiar, feminine voice."Oh poor little Luc does it hurt?" she said in a mocking voice as she pierced my neck even more. She laughed again and just before I blacked out I heard her voice trail off in my mind "I guess you're not smiling now are you. You lying boyfriend stealer. But don't worry you'll get what you deserve"

That she didn't really have to say another word because I've never heard such words filled with hatred from the depth of someone's untamable black heart and silky, scarlet, flowing hair.

Erza.

I fainted with bloody tears on my face that I couldn't wipe away even if I tried.

To be continued...

A/N I don't know why but I think that this story isn't that great but don't worry I think I'm one of these people who follow their plans to the cold and bitter end. But I would also like you to leave a comment about how the story is over all and what you think will happen next or at the end ( because I'm really curious) so don't hesitate to review or favorite the story ( it would be nice) anyways bye bye for now.  
>Love,<p>

Animexox19


	8. Chapter 8

- Ch 8 lights, camera, action.

A/N please review

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail.

I was lost and confused. The only thing I knew was drowning deeper into sorrow filled memories of tmy past mistakes. I felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper in to the depths of myself conscious and despair. I was drowning in everything that slowly slipped away from my grasp.

I tried to breath in fear that I reached my limit but I couldn't. I was suffocating without realizing what I had to do once I see Natsu again. I guess all there is to do is wait to die.

I just as I tried to scream his name a memories flicked through my mind as fast as lightning that I almost went crazy.

The first memory was of Natsu and his wonderful smile and how I trusted him so much that I wouldn't mind letting him have my life. Then the masked man appeared in my memories and who always came to my rescue. He was always in my mind whispering comforting words into my ear to help me get though each day as Luc.

The next image was of the blood on my hand the night I last saw him. But where did it come from? I asked myself and then I realized that it was Natsu's blood from when he slapped my hand. That means he was bleeding. But it's not just an ordinary cut because of all the coughing... I trailed off trying to remember what kind of sickness would cause bleeding? I asked myself trying to think of the most accurate answer. And then it came.

Poisoning! Erza's poisons blades that she struck me with. But how did he get poisoned if I got hit? The only thing that kept me from dying was when the masked man sucked out the poiso..." I trailed off as the whole puzzle in my mind connected together.

"I can't die yet I refuse! I have to make sure that it's all true. I can't let Erza win!" I yelled loudly.

Then I saw I light and my body slowly floated to it making me return consciousness. The first thing I saw was blurry red. I couldn't move my body but as my vision cleared I discovered I was tied down to a cross in front of a curtain. My ears were ringing painfully. But then the sound softened and I heard voice echoing all around me. It was Erza. I tried to listen closely as the ringing in my ears became fainter.

" I have gathered you all today to share a discovery that will shock you all to your bones and make you experience betrayal, anger for being so blinded by lies " she said into what I guessed was a microphone. Then I realized I was on stage with her and was about to be exposed to the whole school but it was too late the curtain rose and bright lights shined into my eyes unexpectedly.

Erza pulled out her blades and pointed it at my bloody body without any hesitation. "this..." she trailed of lowering her blade towards my chest smirking." this is the liar who got into you hearts just to use and deceive you. And once she's done with you she'll throw you away like garbage in a flash. This manipulative vixen has all of you fooled and right in the palm of her now bloody hands! That's right, the male Luc you all know and trust is actually thy disgusting, leeching, devious, man stealing vixen who carries the name of Lucy Heartfilia!" she yelled as she sliced open my button up shirt with the sharp blade showing the whole gym evidence of Erza's out burst.

For some reason I felt no embarrassment because I was so filled with relief that the weight of lying had no longer burdened me and the jig was truly, finally up.

Whispers spread through the crowd of students and teachers.

I laughed grimly then broke through the bloody rope that bound my arms to the cross. The crowd fell silent as I easily freed my hand. I stared at the crowd grinning then cleared my throat before speaking." what Erza said is true. My name is Lucy Heartfilia not Luc. There was a printing error in my entry papers, I wanted to tell the truth but I got too attached to all the wonderful people here in fairy tail. I'm really sorry for lying to all of you so before you take me away to be punished there is someone I have to see first. So if anyone wants revenge..." I trailed off as my grinned widened your going to have to catch me." I finished saying before I leaped of the stage and started running towards the door. "Get her!" Erza yelled angrily but no one got up. I turned back and saw that everyone was smiling at me "hurry up Lucy! Go get Natsu!" mirajane yelled, waving at me. "Yeah make sure that there is a nice fairy tail ending "levy yelled pointing to her lips.

I blushed knowing exactly what she meant. "Hurry up and get that retard" Loke said also cheering me on. Then in a matter of seconds the whole crowed was yelling words of encouragement. I smiled again "thank you" I said before exiting the auditorium.

I started to run even faster than before but I slowed down realizing I had no clue where Natsu is.

"he's where you guys first met" I heard Julvia's voice from behind me. I was about to turn around but her words stopped me dead in my tracks "time is almost up"

I started to run again, letting my feet lead the way knowing she was completely right. **Time is almost up.**

A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was enjoying the joys of having an I pod just a F.Y.I when Erza sliced open Lucy's shirt she was wearing a vest so if you thought she was running around sort of topless, I just clearing the air before this story turns M rated or something like that or worse! You guys might stop reading this weird story. But if you do decide that I won't hold it against you but your going to miss a juicy fairy tail ending. :D

Love,

Animexox19


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 The Final Act Of Love.

A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

I was running again but this time I was running to something instead of away like a scared little cat. I was finally doing all of this for the one I care about and also to put all this crazy madness to an end.

I ran through the forest that the masked man and I walked through on the first day. I thought I would get lost but I kept on moving. This was it. He had to be here. I can't afford to be wrong.

Minutes had quickly passed and my confidence was now shattered into complete doubt.

Then I suddenly stopped running for a few minutes to catch my breath but it didn't last long when my heart froze as I toke notice of a dark puddle of blood on the ground before me.

I started to whimper quietly thinking this was a complete helpless cause. There was only twenty minutes until I'll never see his sweet smile again. And it'll be game over for good this time.

I started to break out into heavy sobs. Can I really save him in time or will I be completely useless and disgraceful like my father told me I was? I pondered about this question for a few more seconds as I sank deeper into despair. But it was too late to stop my thoughts from producing all of this doubt. So before I even noticed my head was filled with doubtful questions like. ' Will I see him again? Or will we be able to be together? And why can't life be easier? ' But the question that kept repeating most of all was 'How can I save the one person that means so much when I'm not even smart enough to remember where we first met?' I screamed mentally.

"I spy with my little eyes; I see a well bloomed flower ready to be pollinated" I creepy voice said from a dark shadow of a tree. But before I could turn around the person had already gripped onto my blond hair and twisted it into their knuckles.

I winced in pain but that was nothing compared to when the person started to drag my body through the dirt, sticks, hard rocks, and tree roots.

I screamed in pain as I felt a large stick pierce through my upper leg. He chucked evilly. "So you thought you could trick me and get away girly? Well this time you masked man isn't here to save you girly"

The stranger growled as I started kicking at him angrily. Until I saw a quick glimpse of the creep and to my surprise there stood the long forgotten, perverted captain who tried to harass me on my first day.

I tried to get away from him desperately as I heard the sound of water washing up against the shore. He was going to drag me on a boat! I yelled in my mind while crying in real life. There isn't much time left! I'm going to lose Natsu if I don't find him. I thought again.

The old creepy captain chuckled "If you don't shut up I'm going to have to damage that beautiful soft skin of yours." he said grinning widely as he pulled me to my feet to get on the boat. I bit my lip, wanting to scream with bitter agony as I could almost feel my hair being ripped from its very roots.

I was pulled onto the boat and I was tied down to the front deck railing, blindfolded.

I heard the roaring of the engine and without even looking I knew that the boat was now in motion.

I also heard faint foot steps but I was unaware of the direction that it came from until I felt hot breath on my neck. I tried to get my hands free but then a sharp object was held to my neck." don't move." he instructed rudely.

I froze as I felt one of his hand underneath my shirt." any last words, my sweet?" he asked. He was in front of my now. "Don't touch me" I muttered softly. "What?" he asked piercing my skin. I started grinning widely "I said Fu** off!" I yelled then spat in his face.

He grabbed my bleeding neck and lifted me off the ground with the rope still tightly tied around my wrists." how dare you!" roared angrily. "Y-you heard me" I chuckled filled with melancholy and animosity. "I'm going to kill yo-"

He stopped talking completely. And his hands slowly moved away from my neck. Making me drop to the ground, gasping for air.

I started to hear many sounds which I tried to make out like the sound of the captain's knife hitting the wooden deck, struggling and then the captain's cry out in anguish then I heard something heavy hit the floor. And then complete deafening silence besides the sound of the soothing waves in the water. But I knew better there were the same faint footsteps that I heard before but this time it slowly got farther away until it stopped completely. I smiled happily despite all my injuries because I knew exactly what had happened. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked trying to break loose from the railing even though the rope did cut deeply into my skin. "Idiot" I heard the person say but in a worrying tone of voice that made me even try harder to break the rope. "Stop it!" the person said again and then fast, silent foot steps followed.

I counted the stepped and smiled again when I knew the person was in front of me, about to try to cut me free but he stopped when he saw that I had already broken free minutes ago. The person coughed a few times then rested his head on my chest while shivering.

I quickly cupped his face with my hands then leaned in slowly. And just before I knew our lips were about to meet he whispered three words softly. My eyes widen with shock as the blind fold came off and revealed a guy in a black cloak but his face was hidden by the darkness of the sky.

"What's wrong?" he laughed as tears escaped from my eyes "you can't die" I cried. I touched his hand but he slowly moved away and stared into the distant sunrise. "What if I want to die? Wouldn't it be easier for everybody and you to forget? You don't need me." he asked. I slapped him in the face "How could I forget you! I can't even stop thinking about you for minutes! I could never..." I started to choke up as fresh tears escaped from my eyes.

I started again "Please just don't just become a fading memory or I'll..." I paused think about what to say next before I could I noticed he was smiling widely at me" kiss me" he whispered, holding me in a lovingly embrace. I nodded and I obeyed happily without delay.

The kiss was rough, sweet but long and before I knew it I was clenching onto his shirt from the lack of oxygen. "Natsu" I uttered breathlessly between quick pauses for air. He stopped then looked me in the eye. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. I frowned as I poked his cheeks "I knew because you're the only idiot I know who would pull such crap!" I yelled while forging anger.

"You know I'm really sorr-"I cut him off by placing my index finger to his lips. "But I guess I'm an idiot two for falling for you." I whispered smiling. Then I toke off his hood and kissed him again. "I love you" I said quietly. Then my eyes widen as soon as I saw the one thing I loved and missed about him. His childish smile that was now all mine for the taking.

[2 hours later]

"Yeah Lucy! Good job. To overcome the obstacles and you got the guy. I proud of you" Levy cried happily as me and Natsu walked hand and hand towards the crowd of celebrating friends. "Thanks" I said laughing uncomfortably and blushing a dark red. But my smile faded when I saw Erza walking tiredly towards us.

Natsu stepped in front of me over protectively. "What do you want now? I think you already cause enough problems!" Natsu said raising his voice. She looked up at me with complete remorse. "Listen I just wanted to say that i'-" "Save it for someone who gives a damn" Natsu said cutting her off.

She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Everybody looked away with disgust and hatred. Everyone but me."What will you do Lucy" s voice in my head asked making me even more indecisive then before.

I put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled" wait" I whispered then kneeled down beside her. "Luc... I mean Lucy; I never really meant to hurt you I just... I just felt so alone and helpless. I don't have any friends or so when I saw you come here making so many friends I couldn't help but feel lonely! I just don't understand! No matter what I do I'm always alone" she cried loudly.

"Erza what are you talking about?" I asked starting to get tears in my eyes again.

"Don't play dumb Lucy. You have all of these people here to celebrate my defeat. You are completely loved by everyone. You're perfect!" she yelled just before I slapped her across the face "Nobody is perfect! Especially me. Anybody can have a have a happy ending when you follow your heart to the end with no regret!" I cried.

She chuckled darkly" Lucy I envy you. Even though I tried to ruin you life so many times you still got back up smiling. You should be laughing with triumph 'cause you got friends like you wanted "She said trying to get up but i hugged her tightly."Erza I promise you'll never be alone again because you have all of Fairy tail with you" I said smiling as she sobbed loudly when she saw that everybody was now smiling forgivingly at her.

"Lucy I'm so sorry!" she whispered between sobs. I patted her back softly "I know and we're all sorry too for not noticing your loneliness sooner" I whispered back softly.

"You did well" the voice said again. I turned around and saw Juvia smiling knowingly at me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you have broken man Fairy tail laws punishable by death "Makarov's voice said loudly.

I stood up in front of the Short head master. "Makarov I-" i tried to say before Erza got down on her hands and knees" Makarov it was me" she said cutting me off. Then Natsu, Juvia, gray, Marijane, levy and even Loki got down on there hands and knees " we did it please forgive us" they confessed.

I turned around and almost everybody was on their hand and knees smiling and begging for his forgiveness. "Please" I cried "Stop it you guys are all idiots" I said trembling with a mix of fear and content.

I turned to face Makarov "I did it" I said tear stained face. "So please l-" I tried to say before he held his hand up to stop me. "Lucy Heartfilia, you have committed all these crimes but you never failed to carry the heart of fairy tail within you. You are much too valuable to lose despite all you have done." he said with tears in his own eyes.

"So will you please join fairy tail?" he asked now on his hands and knees.

I stared at him dumbfounded." what are you talking about. I ruined everything" I said wiping my tears away.

Makarov looked up "You have fixed more bridges then you have broken." he said solemnly. "I can't take such an honour I don't deserve it. What do I even say?" I said trying to stop myself from hugging the old man. "Say yes Dummy" Natsu whispered.

I stood up strait and smiled through my tears "Yes"

[2 and a half years later]

"So then what happened after that?" one of my maids asked excitedly as she sat beside me.

I blushed «That's for only me to know and you all too soon find out" I giggled.

"Man you really know how to tell a good story miss have you ever considered writing books?" she asked about to leave.

I paused for a moment then smiled sweetly" I have but I have a much more important calling in life." I said looking lovingly at the golden ring on my ring finger before she toke her leave.

"So when are you gonna tell your father about us?" Natsu asked coming out from behind the door." he doesn't need to know" I answered stubbornly as he stood before me. "What if he catches us?" he asked smiling at me." I can take that challenge" I joked.

He chuckled then pushed me softly on to the bed and kiss me "And if he catches us like this?" he asked, smiling wider as I noticed we were in a compromising position.

I blushed a dark shade of red then cleared my throat to appear composed and unaffected by his charms "Let him chase us all around the world. But no matter what he can never stop me from loving you." I said then kissed him back.

"So will you still love me if he catches us?" he whispered.

I paused then put my arms around his neck and smiled" till the end of time and longer. I will always love you" I whispered back, then tried to bring him into a kiss but all he did was smile mischievously as he leaned closer until our lips were millimetres away. "So then let this challenge of 'catching' begin" he whispered in a low tone before bringing me into a long, breathless, surprise kiss.

And for a moment the world seemed non existing until I heard the door swing open and there without even realizing it i was staring back at my biggest challenge yet that I knew I had to face sooner or later. The ultimate test of love.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am the true and rightful heir of the Heartfilia family and I love Natsu Dragneel whether they accepts it or not.

So bring it on.

A/N I hope this ending is satisfying enough 'cause I do. Also sorry I haven't up dated in a while i was too busy with my exams and studying that I could get any writing done especially when I got writers block. But I'm glad I toke my time on this on considering that it's the final chapter and all.

Also just to let you know that I hade some recent random moments while I was writing. For example, you know how Lucy takes off the hood off Natsu? Well imagine when she takes off the hood it turns out to be Loki or the creepy captain dude. That would have a damn big twist that wouldn't have made sense.

Anyways in case you were wondering why Natsu kissed Erza in the beginning. It was to get the stupid antidote from her. So there you have it. It's been a pleasure writing this story and thank you for reading.

The end.

Bye bye

- animexox19


End file.
